Misunderstood
by buffy-hu
Summary: Lucy and Kevin are married but what is Jordan(Yes THAT Jordan) doing in their house when Kevin is in Buffalo?
1. Author's note and summary

**Note:**

English is not my first language so be pity with me. Also I would love if someone could correct my grammatical mistakes...

**Summary:**

Kevin and Lucy are married, but Kevin is in buffalo right now. His mother has cancer and he decided to be with her. Lucy wanted to go with him but she is courrently working on a project with Chandler for Pregnant Teenagers. She has really good news for Kevin but she wants to tell him personally not on the phone.   
Jordan Gerrit(Since i can't remember if his name was every mentioned i made up one for him, yes, he is THAT Jordan) - he is widowed. Their house burnt down because of a wrong electric cable. He has twins and Lucy and Mary take care for them until he can get out of the hospital.   
Okay, but Lucy and Jordan in the same house? It'S enough for gossip and most people think that there must be someting in gossips.

_I think I still said too much, so I'll shut up and let you read the story..._


	2. Story

Lucy Camden Kinkirk

Lucy woke up and ran to the bathroom. After half an hour she came out looking tired but smiling. But she didn't wanted to hurry and fail again. She called her doctor to ask for a meeting. She had luck there was a free hour in the afternoon. She came down to the kitchen smiling and started to make breakfast, she wished Kevin would be here and she could tell her what she is hoping. But he had to go to Buffalo last week, he should come back today if nothing changes. Mary came down yawning and obviously tired.  
"I'm happy that I have holiday. I couldn't go to work now."she said and looked at Lucy."You are looking very happy, obviously you can't wait Kevin coming home."  
"Yes"Lucy grinned.  
"But there is something else"Mary watched her better.  
"I can't tell it to you"Lucy said."First because it isn't sure by now, and second Kevin has to hear it first."  
"Are you.."Mary wanted to say."No don't tell me, if you really want to tell Kevin first. But I think I know what's going on with you. I still woke up because I heard you in the bathroom."  
"I'm sorry about that, I didn't..."  
"It's okay, when do you go to the doctor's?"  
"At 4 o'clock."Lucy said.  
"Today? You have luck, I had to wait almost a week.."Mary realized she said something she shouldn't.  
"What? You.. are you pregnant?"  
"I.....was"she said."I didn't wanted to tell it anybody..."  
"What happened?"  
"I lost it in a month"Mary said.  
"That's why you don't work now. I'm so sorry!"Lucy hugged her.  
"It's okay, it's better so. Carlos..he didn't wanted to have kids, and when I told him he said he wants to divorce, if I want to have the baby."  
"What? He..."Lucy couldn't believe it.  
"I..I wanted this baby, but I lost it and the reaction of Carlos to the lost of the baby...I decided to divorce. He said me, thanks God, you knew what to do. I..As if I didn't wanted the kid. That's why I left him, and I want to divorce."Mary was near to tears.  
"I can't believe it.."Lucy said. And thought about Kevin, how will he react of this. The phone rang and Lucy stood up to answer the call.  
"Lucy, here is Chandler!"  
"What's wrong, Chandler?"Lucy asked because she knew this voice he had now.  
"There was an accident, fire in a family house. The mother died, the two girls are okay, they can leave the hospital, but the father is seriously injured. The kids don't have any relatives here in GlenOak, and we couldn't find the grandparents in L.A.."  
"Do you need me there?"Lucy asked.  
"That's one point, but the girls need a place for the next weeks, and I thought you..you could.."  
"You mean I should take care for the kids until the father is going to be okay."  
"Well I can't find any other way.."  
"You know what we'll go to the hospital!"Lucy said good-bye to Chandler and looked at Mary.  
"Would you come with me to the hospital, if you are not too tired?"  
"I'm just tired to work, but how could I help?"  
"Come with me, maybe it will help you!"Lucy hoped, she was afraid that it could be hard for Mary, but it could help her too.

Arriving at the hospital they had to go to the intensive station. Chandler was there and talked to two little girls, who were obviously twins and very frightened.  
"Chandler?"Lucy felt strange looking at the girls, they were so familiar to her.  
"Lucy!"he jumped up."I didn't hear you coming!"  
"Sorry, I didn't wanted..!"  
"It's okay! Hy Mary!"Chandler said."These are Kelly and Laura Gerrit."he introduced them the girls."Girls, this is Lucy and Mary Camden."  
"You are not twins or?"one of the girls asked, 'she must be the sensible one'Mary smiled at them.  
"No, but we are sisters, Mary is one year elder than me"Lucy said and when she looked into their eyes, she knew why they were so familiar. "Jordan..?"she whispered.  
"Yes, Jordan is their father"Chandler said.  
"And our mother was called Cecily, but she is in the heaven now"Laura said again, holding Kelly's hand."God takes care for her now, and he takes care for Dad too, but he'll stay with us."she repeated Chandlers words."But who will take care for us?"she asked.  
Mary looked at Lucy who smiled down the kids.  
"Do you want to come to us? Mary and me would be very happy if you would come to us. Your Dad will be okay soon, and then he will take care for you."  
"Yes"Laura nodded. "He'll be okay, and yes we want to come to you, it's better than staying in the hospital."  
"How old are you?"Mary sat down next to Kelly. She didn't said anything.  
"We are six year old"Laura said instead of her sister.  
Lucy looked at Chandler.  
"How is Jordan?"  
"He sleeps, but the doctors say, he can leave the hospital within 2 weeks, but he'll need to calm for another 2 weeks. And he has nowhere to go"  
"Can I go to see him?"Lucy asked.  
Chandler nodded and showed her Jordan's room, Mary stayed with the girls. He lay there like..no his breast moved with every breath, even if he needed the machine to breath. His face was red from the fire. But his arms and legs were worse. "He wanted to help his wife and after coming out with the kids, he ran back to the house and the firemen took him out with burning body."Chandler whispered.  
"But he'll be okay"Lucy said rather herself than Chandler. It hurt her to see him here. She closed her eyes and felt like she would fall on the floor and had to hold out for Chandlers arm.  
"Are you okay?"Chandler asked.  
Lucy nodded but let Chandler to help her sit down.  
"Don't worry he'll be really okay!"he said thinking that the shock was the reason of her 'sickness.  
"I know, and I'm okay."Lucy said."We should bring home the kids, it must be hard for them to stay in a hospital."she said walking out of the room.  
"Mary, is it okay for you?"she asked thinking about her lost.  
"Yes, I think it will help me. How is Jordan?"  
"He looks ..terrible.., but he'll be okay"Lucy whispered this one word not wanting to hurt the girls.  
"Are you ready?"she asked smiling at them. They nodded.  
"Mary could you drive?"Lucy asked still feeling weak.  
"Yes, are you..?"  
"I'm okay, just I feel I shouldn't drive."  
"Let's go!"Mary held Laura's hand, Kelly held for Lucy's.  
Chandler followed them to their car.  
"I'll stay here for a while if something should change or the grandparents would call, but I don't think. Some neighbors said that they weren't in a good relationship."  
"Call me if he woke up, okay!"Lucy said before sitting in the car.  
"I will"Chandler promised and stepped back when Mary drove off.

"You'll be okay when I go to the doctor's?"Lucy asked Mary on the way home.  
"Yes, I will, and there is Mom in the neighborhood and Diane and Ruthie, but I'll make it alone too"Mary smiled turning to the garage of the Kinkirk house. The Kinkirk house was next to the Camden's. Lucy and Kevin bought the house after Diane and Joanne joined the Camden family for 2 years, when their parents died in a car accident. Since that Diane and Joanne became like sisters to the Camden children and Robbie and Kevin.  
"I think I'll ask someone to bring me to the doctor's if I won't feel better until afternoon."  
"It's normal for.. in that .. Don't feel sick, it's really okay."  
"I know, I know, but I think I shouldn't drive if I don't feel well."  
"Should we go to Mom first to introduce them the girls?"  
"If you want? Or are you hungry?"Lucy looked at Laura, she always spoke in the name of the two. Lucy felt Kelly was sad about the happenings and she didn't wanted to talk. Lucy hoped she would feel better and would speak again.  
"We are hungry, so could we leave out the introducing scene?"Laura said.  
"Of course, you can meet our family later, they are living just next to us. In this house."Mary pointed at the Camden's house.  
"Is this yours?"Laura asked looking at the Kinkirk's.  
"Lucy lives here with Kevin, her husband, I'm just visiting Lucy and staying here until next weekend."  
"Is Kevin at work now?"Laura asked while Lucy opened the door.  
"No, he is in Buffalo he is visiting his mother"she couldn't speak about his mothers cancer and that she is going to die.  
"When is he back?" Laura asked looking around.  
"Today or tomorrow, he'll call to tell me what time is he arriving in GlenOak."  
Mary looked at the phone's red light.  
"You have a message, maybe he called."she said pointing at the phone.  
"Yes, he must be"Lucy ran to hear the message.  
"Hello, Sweetie! I'm sorry but I have to stay for another couple of week. Mom is...she doesn't feel very well and asked me to stay until..until she will be okay... I wish you could be here, but I know you have to work on this project. I'm really proud of you, you are great, that's why I love you. And ...I have to go now, I love you dear!"That was the message. Lucy tried to call him back, but none answered the call in the Kinkirk house and his cell-phone was turned off.  
"I'll try it later"she said but was sad about the news.  
"So won't he come back now?"Laura asked. "I'm sorry"  
"It's okay dear, his mother needs him"Lucy smiled but Mary knew it was hard for her, another month without his husband.  
"What is this project, Kevin was talking about?"Laura asked after she and Kelly got their room and came back down.  
"I'm working with Chandler on this project, we want to help young mothers at home like meetings every weekend with experienced mothers and teenagers helping in the household. So teenagers can see how hard is it to have a baby."  
"Our mother was 17 when we were born and she would need this help too"Laura said and added"She was alone at home, because Dad had to go to work to earn money for us. And our grandparents didn't wanted to help Mom, because they didn't liked Dad, and they didn't care much for Mom too, when she was a kid. I think it's a good idea to help young mothers, can we help you somehow with this project?"  
Lucy smiled"We'll see it!"  
Someone knocked on the door. Mary went to open it.  
"Mom! Hello, come in!"she said.  
"I saw you coming home and I wanted to say hello"Annie said stepping inside the house.  
"Mom, this is Laura and Kelly Gerrit, Jordan's daughters."  
"Hello! My name is Annie Camden and I'm the girls mother."she smiled at them.  
"Hello, Mrs. Camden!"Laura said, Kelly just looked up at Annie.  
"They will stay for some weeks, until their Dad comes home from the hospital."  
"What happened?"Annie asked.  
"You said you are hungry"Mary guided the girls to the kitchen to make them something to eat. Lucy looked after them and when she was sure, they wouldn't hear her she told her mother everything:  
"Their house burnt down and their mother died. Jordan is injured but the doctors say that within 2 weeks he can leave the hospital. Chandler called me to the hospital and we took the girls with us, they will stay here until Jordan gets better."  
"Oh, poor girls it must be hard for them."  
"Yes, Laura is stronger she takes care for her sister and Kelly didn't speak a word since it happened."  
"And Kevin?"  
"He stays in Buffalo, his mother isn't very well, I fear she won't be better."  
"Oh my dear, it must be hard for you in your..."Annie stopped.  
"What?"  
"Aren't you..?"  
"Who told you? Mary?"  
"Does she know about it?"  
"Then how do you know?"  
"I don't know, I just feel something changed about you and..."Annie smiled and hugged Lucy.  
"I wanted Kevin to hear about it first, but if he isn't here and everyone finds it out..I just found it out today!..."  
"Then call him and tell him!"  
"No, first I don't want to tell him this on the phone, second he would feel to need to come home, but his mother needs him now, maybe it's the last time they can be together. And third I just wanted to call him, but none answers my calls."  
"If you need help, with the girls or with your project or anything!"  
"Well, I would need somebody to bring me to the hospital. I have a meeting this afternoon."  
"I would be happy to be there with you!"  
"Me too."Lucy hugged her mother then she asked her:"Do you wanna have lunch with us, or are the others waiting for you?"  
"Everyone is at school, Diane and Joanne are at work..."  
"Yeah of course, then stay with us!"Lucy said and they went to the kitchen. Laura was talking about Kelly's diabetes, how they found it out and what she can eat and what she can't.  
"She can't eat anything with sugar, and she needs insulin before every meal."  
"Do you have your insulin kit here?"Mary asked looking at Kelly.  
She shook her head.  
"I'll call Matt, he can bring us what Kelly needs! Who is your doctor Kelly?"Annie asked the little girl.  
"Her doctor is called Dr. Kendris!"Laura said and Annie left to call his son at the hospital.  
"You'll be today's cook!"Lucy smiled at Laura."Kelly, wanna help us? Mom is going to stay with us for lunch so we have to make her something special!"Kelly nodded but didn't said anything.  
"What about chicken with baked potato?"Lucy asked Laura.  
"Chicken is good but Kelly can't eat baked potato, to much fat. Maybe vegetables?"  
"Sounds good!"Mary said and went to the refrigerator to look for the chicken and vegetables.  
"Laura yours is the salt, Kelly yours is pepper, both side of the meat must have pepper and salt. Lucy yours are the vegetables!"Mary said everyone her job.  
"And what about you?"Lucy asked.  
"I'm watching if you are doing it right!"Mary said and Lucy threw the cold package of vegetables at her. The girls grinned. And held for the meat.  
"No, stop, with meat it isn't that funny!"Lucy said and Mary started to laugh with the kids."Let's make the lunch! I'm going to become hungry too!"  
"And you have to eat for two!"Mary smiled.  
"Are you having a baby?"  
Lucy looked at Mary annoyed.  
"I'm still not sure, I'm going to the doctor today and he'll tell me if yes or no!"  
Annie came back to the kitchen.  
"Matt is here in 20 minutes with the insulin stuff, he knows Dr. Kendris and he gave him what you need, Kelly!"Annie sat down next to the twins.  
"Can I help you something?"she asked.  
"You could lay the table."Mary said.  
When Matt arrived the lunch was ready.  
"Hello!"he said and after looking at Lucy for a while he opened his mouth.  
"Don't say anything!"she smiled."Thank you for your help. How do we have to make it?"she asked looking at the insulin kit.  
"Dr Kendris said Kelly can do it alone."Matt said and gave it to Laura."I met Chandler at the hospital, he told me what happened. Can I help you somehow?"  
"You still helped a lot."Lucy hugged him."Do you have time to have lunch with us..or did you planned a lunch with Sarah?"  
"Yes, Sarah made lunch for me, and she hates if I don't come home for lunch. It's hard to live with a pregnant woman, does Kevin know about it?"Matt grinned.  
"No, but please don't tell about it anyone, still too much people know before him."  
"Then see you later, hello girls!"Matt waved the twins who came down from their room. "He is really good-looking, is he married?"Laura asked and everyone started to laugh even Kelly.'It's a good sign!'Lucy thought.  
"Yes, and he has a son and another baby on the way, I'm sorry!"Mary said and the sat to the table.  
Angel, the black cat walked into the kitchen to have breakfast with the family.  
"Oh, our lost Angel is back!"Lucy said."You are away for two days, and you think we are waiting for you with lunch?"she asked the cat, but stood up and gave her some meat, that was bought specially for her."Can't you say hello to the twins?"  
Angel didn't look up from her lunch.  
"She still has to learn some things."Lucy smiled and stood up from the cat. She had to hold for the chair she stood up to suddenly.  
"Are you okay?"Annie asked.  
"Yes"Lucy said and sat down."I just should stand up slower."  
"Take care for yourself, don't forget your baby!"Laura said and everyone smiled.  
"I'll do my best!"Lucy said.

Two weeks later. Lucy still couldn't talk to Kevin, but he should come home today, her mother feels better now and the doctors say, she could be healthy again if she takes the new pills that helped her to get better. Lucy was happy to see Kevin again, in the last weeks, they couldn't really talk. If they could reach each other they could only speak short, because one of them had to go. Kevin didn't even knew about Jordan and the twins. Jordan came out of the hospital last week. Lucy let him stay at her until he gets better and finds a house for them. Mary was still there to help with the twins. The whole GlenOak was talking about them, but they didn't cared for it. They were used to the gossips of the town, but their friends knew the truth and that was enough for them.  
Lucy wanted to talk to Kevin alone, she wanted to wait for him with a dinner. She asked Jordan, Mary and the twins to go to the Camden's for that night. Robbie visited his mother, so they had a room for them since Simon still moved out for college. The whole morning they worked for the perfect night. Jordan and the girls helped her. There was the moment where Kelly started to talk again.  
"I still don't know how to grow up two girls alone."  
"Lucy could be our new Mom. Mom would like her too"Kelly said her first words since the fire. Everyone in the kitchen was frozen, they didn't really listened to her, it was enough to hear her voice.  
"Oh Kelly"Lucy hugged her with tears in her eyes. She was more sensitive since she is going to have a baby. If it's possible.  
Laura was the first to speak again.  
"Kelly, Lucy can't be our Mom, she is married with another man and they are going to have ...."Lucy looked at her."Sorry I forgot, I shouldn't talk about it, but ..."  
"Yes, you are right! But not in the way you said. First of all none can take over yours Mom place, she lives with you in your hearts. And second, your father will find someday someone, but not me. And the last thing, I want to be your friend, if you want it too"Lucy looked from one girl to the another.  
"Yes, we want!"the girls hugged her."Not that fast please!"she said.  
Jordan jumped to her and hold her so that she wouldn't fall.  
"Girls, watch out!"he shouted.  
"I'm okay Jordan, it wasn't their fault"Lucy said seeing the girls frightened face, their father never shouted at them."It's my fault, I couldn't eat anything today except some cookies, but not much. I wanted to eat after I finished that project, but I couldn't work on it."  
"Are you okay?"Jordan looked at her worried.  
"I'm okay"she smiled taking his hands from her cheek."I'm just..you know Kevin is coming home today, and I don't know how to tell him and..."  
"You'll find a way!"Jordan said.  
They heard a car driving off in the near, Lucy stood up and went to the window. She thought she saw Kevin's car, but it can't be he would only come home afternoon. And why should he drive away, and not come in.

Kevin came home earlier to make a surprise for her wife, but he was surprised. Seeing this strange man in his kitchen and the girls..like a family. And what the little girl said.'Lucy could be our Mom', and how Lucy reacted on this, like it was what she wanted. First he thought he would go and ask them what was going on but then Kevin saw this man holding his wife and then talking about how to tell it him..He ran out of the room and wanted to drive out of the world. He drove faster than the speed limit for the first time in his life. Without knowing what he is doing or where he is going, he drove to Roxanne. Lucy didn't like Roxanne even if Kevin could talk to her when he needed a friend. Roxanne saw his face when she opened the door and she knew what happened.  
"Come in!"she said after she opened the door.  
She made tea for them and let Kevin to talk.

Lucy sat at the table and watched the clock like it could tell her where Kevin should be. It was 9 p.m., Kevin told her he would be here until 6 p.m. Lucy thought first the plane would be late, but after calling the airport she found out there was no plane at that time. Then she thought something happened on the way, but none knew about any accidents in the near. Then the last thing she could do, to call Ben, he could tell her when he left Buffalo.  
"He wanted to make a surprise and wanted to be in GlenOak around lunchtime. Didn't he arrive, I'll try to find out where he could be! Did you call him?"  
"His cell-phone is off."Lucy said and finished the conversation. Mary and Jordan were next to her.  
"I'm sure nothing happened to him."Mary said.  
"But where could he go, if he wanted to..wait a minute, around lunchtime?"Lucy asked and looked at Jordan."No, he wouldn't run away! If he would saw us and think we would..he would come in and ask what was going on..no"  
"The car..you said it was like his.."Jordan said."I'm sorry, it's my fault. I just don't know how to thank you for taking care for me and the girls, I want to take care of you too, maybe he misunderstood it..."  
"No, it isn't your fault, it is my fault, I should talk to him on the phone.. I mixed up everything..I'm so stupid.."  
"Yes, but it's okay for a..."Mary wanted to say and make her smile.  
"Shout up!"Lucy said running to her car.  
"Wait you can't drive!"Mary and Jordan ran after her.  
"I have to find him,...and I know where he is!"she said driving off before the others could stop her.  
"Lucy!"they ran after her car."Roxanne!"Mary whispered and ran to her car.  
"Can you drive?"she asked Jordan."I have to call her!"Mary sat next to the driver's seat and held for her cell-phone and called Roxanne. For the first time she was happy that she had her number.  
"Roxanne, listen, is Kevin there?"  
"He doesn't want to talk to anyone!"Roxanne said.  
"But he has to talk to Lucy! She is on the way to your house and you have to let her in, if she gets there. If something happens to her..."  
"Why should I let her in?"  
"Because she is pregnant and very excited. She and Kevin should talk, before she looses her baby"  
Roxanne looked at Kevin, he slept on the coach, there were tears in his eyes. No, she wasn't the one who should tell him these news.  
"But what about this..?"  
"Jordan is my friend, everyone forgot that I live there too!"Mary said looking at Jordan, but he didn't reacted.  
"But Kevin saw..."  
"He didn't saw anything that can't happen to a pregnant woman and her friend..."  
"Well it sounds good, but it's not my part to believe it."  
"I don't care if you believe it, just make Kevin to talk to Lucy!"Mary said and cut the line.

Roxanne was unsure if she should tell Kevin about the phone call. He opened his eyes and wished his tears out of his eyes.  
"You should talk to her!"Roxanne said.  
"I don't want to...!"  
"Kevin, you have to listen what she has to tell you!"Roxanne sat next to him.  
"I don't want to see this man!"  
"You don't have, Lucy is on the way here!"  
"What? Did you told her that I'm here?"  
"No, she isn't that stupid, she found it out herself. You don't have to believe what she says, but try it."  
"Did you talk to her? Is she..?"  
"No, I talked to Mary, she is worried about Lucy..."  
"Worried? Why? I didn't make anything wrong, she was the one..!"  
"Not because of that..she.."Roxanne bit her tongue.  
"What? Is she okay? What do you know about her, I don't know?"  
"She has to tell it to you!"  
The doorbell rang. Roxanne went to the door.  
"Lucy, I be.."The visitor wasn't Lucy."Chandler?"  
"I was on the way to the hospital.."  
"Lucy?"Kevin came to the door."Chandler what..?"  
"Lucy?"asked Roxanne.  
Chandler nodded.  
"Is she okay?"Kevin asked.  
"I don't know. She had luck, the other driver knew her and my number. She drove right to the hospital and called me."  
"What?"Kevin shook his had."NO.."  
"I don't know any details, but the driver said, she was awake, so that shouldn't be that serious, but I don't know if the ba.."Roxanne shook her had and Chandler stopped.  
"Better you come right with me!"he said pretending he didn't wanted to say anything else.  
Kevin followed him to the car.

"I heard that you came back and after a short time at home you drove here. That's why I came right here. I'm sorry, it all was my fault, but I knew that Jordan and Lucy knew each other that's why I asked her to help the twins. And when Jordan came out of the hospital, he hadn't nowhere to go. But I know that Lucy was sleeping at the Camden's at night. And Mary stayed at your house."Chandler said driving off the road.  
"What happened?"Kevin asked trying not to break down and not to imagine the worst things.  
"You didn't knew? Jordan's house burnt down, it was because of a wrong cable, and his wife died, and he was seriously injured. Lucy and Mary were ready to take care for the girls until he'll get better. I promise you nothing happened between your wife and Jordan.."  
"But she wanted to tell me something.. I thought she wanted to.."  
"No, it isn't like this.."  
"Then what is this big secret that everyone knows except me!"  
"She wants to tell it to you! Everyone sweared not to talk about it but you know the Camden's.. I heard it from his Dad, even if I knew it before."  
"What..? I still don't know what are you talking about!"  
"She will tell it to you, don't worry, none wants to take it away from her."

Kevin was so scared of loosing Lucy, that he didn't thought about this secret that was still obviously. Chandler parked his car in the hospitals parking place and they ran to the intensive station.  
"They are both okay!"Dr. Peters said the arrivals. Chandler wanted to make a sign not to talk about the baby, but Kevin didn't cared for what the doc said."She was more scared than injured"Dr. Peters smiled.  
"Can I see her?"Kevin asked thinking about the ways he would break in if the doc would forbid to see his wife.  
"Of course, follow me!"Dr. Peters said.  
"Kevin"Lucy was surprised to see him there.  
"Lucy, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't run away. It won't happen.."  
"We are okay"Lucy said, thinking Kevin would know about the baby.  
"You.."Kevin realized for the first time the plural in the sentence."You mean you and.."  
"I thought you would knew it?"Lucy wondered.  
"Me.. How should I know, if you asked everyone not to tell me about it!"Kevin smiled. Lucy looked at him.  
"I wanted to tell it to you, but I thought they would tell it to you! If not then why are you here?"  
"I ..well Roxanne said I should talk to you after she talked to Mary, and she said you want to tell me something, I thought you want to leave me for Jordan, I didn't knew about the fire and everything. And then Chandler comes and tells me you had an accident, and that he doesn't know anything about how you are. I thought I would loose you. Then I came with him and he told me about Jordan. But he said you still want to tell me something. But I only cared for seeing you are okay...but even the doctor thought I knew it because he said you are both okay. But I didn't listened to it."  
"I wanted to tell it more romantic.."  
"Well it is romantic enough, you and me are here, you couldn't make it more romantic.."Kevin smiled. "But next time you should find another place.."  
"Next time? That means you want this baby?"  
"I want? Did you thought I wouldn't want our little baby"Kevin lay his head on Lucy's stomach.  
"It was because of Mary, she told me she left Carlos, because she was pregnant and he told her to make an abortion!"  
"And you thought I would ask you too?!"  
"No, I don't know, I'm so stupid since I'm going to have our baby, don't listen to me!"Lucy said near to tears.  
"What's wrong? Did I said anything..?"  
"No.. it's just the pregnancy and I'm so happy that you are here. I really missed you...."  
"I missed you too, I won't let you alone for so long anymore. It makes me unsure if I miss you. And it makes us more sensitive. Only being near to you makes me strong again."  
Lucy smiled and began to cry.  
"I should better shout up!"Kevin said seeing Lucy's tears.  
"NO, I'm so happy!"Lucy smiled behind her tears. Mary, Roxanne and Jordan just arrived to her room. Chandler stepped behind them.  
"She is okay, you should better let them alone!"he said them.  
"No, come in!"Kevin looked up at them.  
Jordan stayed in the door.  
"You too, please!"Kevin said staying up and holding his hand."Thank you for taking care for my wife until I wasn't there.."he said in a way like he would continue like this:'but next time I'll kill you!'. But he smiled at the threatened faces."You can stay as long as you want, but I'll help you to find a house and a job or anything you need!"  
"Thanx!"Jordan smiled back still scared a bit.  
"Don't worry, I won't kill you!"Kevin laughed.

6 months later Andrew Conrad Kinkirk was lying in his mother's arm and looking at the people watching him. His whole family was there. Both grandmothers, grandfather, grand-grandmother and -father, 3 aunts, 5 uncles, 2 step-aunts(Joanna and Diana) and a step-uncle(Robbie). And his parents and his godfather(Jordan Gerrit) and godmother(Roxanne Richardson-going to be Gerrit.  
Chandler was staying next to Mary. He was still thinking about how he could invite her for a date... 


End file.
